No Longer Alone
by xxMutantAndProudxx
Summary: In his small room in the castle of Camelot, the lonely Merlin dreams of a far-away mother of dragons, and suddenly he doesn't feel so alone anymore. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful.

Her hair, long and intricately braided, shone silver in the moonlight, her eyes a luminescent violet. Her smooth skin was the creamy color of milk. Yet, strangely, it was not this beauty that entranced Merlin so, drawing him nearer and nearer to the moonlit goddess before him.

No, it was the fact that she was encircled by three dragons.

The dragons were not even close to Kilgharrah's size. They looked to be barely larger than the average dog. But for all their fangs and razor-sharp claws, they were lovingly nuzzling their heads into the woman amidst them, gazing at her with adoring eyes.

_Mother, _they seemed to whisper collectively, the sound floating on the soft night breeze to Merlin's ears. _Mhysa._

_Is that her name?_ Merlin wondered, not recognizing the word from the dragon tongue. It would certainly suit the woman, with all her power and beauty.

He continued to watch her, hidden behind the tree line, awestruck at how the dragons orbited around her. Merlin may have been regarded kin by Kilgharrah and a god-like figure by Aithusa, but the way these dragons behaved around this woman…It was like she was their mother.

Merlin lost whatever will he may have had to approach her and demand if she was some sort of Dragon-Lady equivalent to a Dragonlord. He silently lowered himself to the ground, content just to watch this woman, Mhysa, if that was her name, stroke her dragons' scales and whisper soothing words to them.

He knew not how long he stayed to watch the silver-haired goddess and her dragons, but in what seemed to him the blink of an eye, the sun was appearing in the eastern sky, tainting the lightening sky with scarlet.

Merlin could now see the woman clearly in the new morning light, and his eyes trailed over every inch of this enigmatic Dragon-Lady and her small but fierce dragons. Was she like him?

No, something told him. She was something entirely different, this Mhysa.

Just as Merlin was once more considering revealing himself to her, he heard the unmistakable heavy footfalls of someone crashing through the trees toward the woman's little glade. The dragons hissed at being interrupted, but they were calmed by their mother's soft cooing.

"Khaleesi!" a middle-aged man cried as he jogged into the clearing, his armor clanging. He bowed slightly to the woman, a gesture to which Merlin lifted an eyebrow, wondering why this woman had two names and just how important she was. "It is time."

The silver-haired goddess did not answer the man, instead looking east to the red sunrise and nodding to something only she could hear. She stood slowly, unnecessarily brushing off her blue dress, and motioned for her dragons to join her.

"Come, little ones," she murmured to them, and they competed to sit on her shoulders. "Thank you, Jorah," she added to the man, who nodded, eyeing the dragons warily.

_Don't go,_ Merlin wanted to call to her. To Mhysa, to Khaleesi. But just as he had found himself spellbound and unable to move, he now found himself unable to call after her.

He caught one more glimpse of the violet-eyed mother of dragons before his own blue-glowing-gold eyes flew open and he found himself flat on his back and staring at the ceiling of his bedroom in Gaius' chambers.

Sitting up, Merlin rolled over, placing his feet on the ground and his head in his hands. "It was a dream?" he whispered to himself.

But it had seemed so real…

Merlin shook himself for his wishful thinking that there could be someone like him out there in the world. Someone who saw the beauty in dragons, who could talk to them, who didn't fear even that kind of magic.

Then he wouldn't be alone. No longer the last Dragonlord.

It didn't matter if Mhysa/Khaleesi was real, Merlin decided. It didn't matter if she existed in his world or in another far away. She existed in his dreams, which Gaius had said to him once were their own version of reality.

It was in dreams, then, that Merlin would no longer be alone. He would be kin to the dragons with someone who held powers like his.

Merlin rolled over and was instantly pulled back under the waves of dreams.

He dreamed of a silver-haired war goddess in a sand-filled city, calling out the word _Dracarys_, and Merlin's dream world was filled with dragon fire and thousands of voices calling out…

_Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!_

Ѿ

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Drop a line and tell me what you thought! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there! So I really wanted to give continue this, even if just a little bit. There seemed to be at least a handful of people out there who were interested, so this is for you! I don't know if I'll continue this further. That basically depends on the response to this. I'm not trying to sound whiny, but obviously if no one reviews I won't continue. Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

It was Merlin's fourth time in this dream world when he finally learned her name.

_Daenerys._

It was exotic, he supposed, and decided it was perfect for the exotic goddesses he now had come to know was a princess fighting to recover the throne of her father, contested on all sides by those who would claim the throne for themselves.

Strangely, Merlin did not worry for her. She was fierce, and she had dragons. Anyone with the allegiance of dragons was a force to be reckoned with, Merlin thought, recalling the time he summoned Kilgharrah as Agravaine's forces closed in on Merlin and his friends in the caves beyond Ealdor. Those seeking to rule Daenerys' world would have to face the three fire-breathing children of the Mother of Dragons.

Each time he had visited this mysterious world (which he was still not entirely sure was completely of his own imagination), he had been a spectator on the sidelines, watching as the khaleesi commanded her people, drew an army to her side, and looked after her dragons. He had been unable to make any contact with her or indeed anyone of her world at all, though this was certainly not for lack of trying.

Somehow his days in Camelot running around after Arthur, a prat but a brave one, Merlin had long since recognized, had become easier to bear, his task as Emrys a lighter weight on his exhausted shoulders. He fell asleep each night hoping that his wearied mind would fall back into that fantasy world it had stumbled upon weeks ago, even though his visits were few and spread out over the course of those weeks.

Gaius had commented on it, as had Kilgharrah. Merlin looked better, they said, healthier and more at peace with his destiny. Merlin could never bring himself to reveal Daenerys or her world whenever the two asked what had caused the ever-so-recent change in him. The princess who shared some of his ability was an apparition he desired to keep to himself for as long as he could. She was his balm, his solace, soothing his mind even outside of the vivid dreams.

If only he could speak to her.

If only she could see him, too.

For dozens of more weeks, Merlin watched Daenerys from the shadows, supporting her in her campaign through a land he had learned was called Essos. He saw as she bargained for mercenaries, ruthlessly commanded cities to be sacked, and he felt something strange course through his veins as the warrior Daario Naharis did what Merlin could not, guiding Daenerys' fingers across the map below them, his fingers lingering on the pale skin of the dream figure Merlin was never to touch.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur's voice broke into Merlin's daydream reminiscence of the night before. The blond king gazed up at his friend with concealed concern as Merlin stood over his dining table, pitcher of wine in hand, staring blankly ahead.

"Fine," replied Merlin, offering a smile that Arthur seemed to accept.

"As I was _saying_ before you dropped out on me like the _idiot _that you are…," said Arthur grandly, continuing where he had left off before Merlin's mental detour.

But Merlin found he could only listen for a few more brief moments before his eyes caught on the dragon emblazoned on Arthur's folded cloak resting on a nearby chair, and his mind flew to the wastelands of Essos, where an army marched on foot, led by the violet-eyed princess of war.

That night, Merlin observed as the army halted to make camp, for it was night in their world too, the same time of night even, if Merlin was to judge by the stars overheard and the path of the moon. He approached Daenerys silently, though there was truly no need to do so – she would not be able to sense him anyway.

Just like the first time he had seen the Mother of Dragons, the Dragon-Lady as he had taken to thinking of her in an effort to link her to his own Dragonlord status, she was bathed in the cool light of the moon, tonight a crescent. The whole scene before him seemed fuller of magic than the Crystal Cave itself, the very air around the khaleesi thickly saturated with a magic almost wholly unfamiliar to Merlin.

Merlin was seized by the sudden desire to take a closer look at Daenerys and her slumbering dragons, and he took several steps closer before the unbelievable happened.

He brought his foot down heavily on a dead twig.

The twig broke with a noise that was, to Merlin, louder than the roars of every dragon he had ever heard.

Daenerys' head snapped toward him, her eyes fixating on him for the first time, their piercing gaze freezing Merlin in place.

She did not stand, as he had expected, nor did she call out for aid. Instead, she spoke to him in a calm but commanding voice – the lilt of a goddess but the order of a queen.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review – reviews mean so much to me. Especially if anyone out there would really like for me to continue this, since as of now I'm unsure. Also be sure to tell me where you'd like this to go, in terms of storyline and also Merlin and Dany as just friends or something more. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
